A manual provides reference for an end user. Some manuals can only be a few pages, yet the step by step instructions within can be hard to understand. Oftentimes, drawings that accompany the step by step instructions do not convey the steps accurately or at least sufficiently for an end user to follow. As such, even a single page reference guide can be challenging to comprehend.
Some manuals can be many pages long, spanning across multiple volumes. Servicemen typically carry these multi-volume manuals along with their numerous tools to service sites. Not only is bringing these multi-volume manuals cumbersome, but the associated costs of using such manuals can be great. For another example, a repairman can continuously flip through a manual for some time before he finds out that he had brought the wrong manual, either a manual for a different equipment or an outdated manual, with him to the repair site. Furthermore, printed materials are often out of date due to changes, revisions, part obsolescence, safety and recall.
There is a need for a method, system and apparatus for quickly accessing up-to-date information about products or parts.